


Board Room Meeting

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tumblr request, fic request, hey look its smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request:  Here I am, I promised ya so aye! Can you write a RamsayxReader fic in which during a rainy day they are on the bus and suddenly reader fell on the slippery floor because the bus driver slammed on the brakes and, after covering four meters backwards, she 'landed' her head on Ramsay's lap, who was sitting behind her. And she always had a crush on him, so after the awkward moment it ended with smut? Thank you in advance my sweetheart





	Board Room Meeting

The rain heavily hit the bus on your way to work. It wasn’t ideal, but you prepared for it. You had your umbrella with you and wrapped yourself in a cute jacket you bought with a discount two weeks ago. You felt pretty darn confident. 

You had your notes and binder together for a presentation with Stark Industries. Robb had put you to the tasks for creating and presenting new ideas to the board. He wanted to give you an opportunity to prove yourself, and you smelled a promotion coming. All you needed to do was do well. 

The bus screeched to a stop and picked up ore passengers, one of them being an elderly woman. Seeing no available seats for her, you stood up and offered her your seat while you hung onto the rail on top. She smiled graciously at you and sat comfortably in the seat. The bus continued on its route and you felt yourself move forward a bit in reaction.

‘This guy’s in a rush,’ you thought to yourself. You looked to your watch to see the bus was only two minutes late on its route. The driver had really no reason to be rushing, especially in this weather. You heard a loud crack of thunder from outside. It was going to rain all day.

You shrugged it off, thinking nothing of the weather. You enjoyed the gray skies and lightning. You felt calm during it, but more so you felt like Mother Nature herself was fueling you some natural power to move forward with your day. You smiled to yourself thinking how well today was going to go.

Until the bus driver screeched again at a stoplight. 

Your feet slipped on the wet floor of the bus causing your entire body to fall back. Your feet went forward while your but hit the ground first and then your head last. You closed your eyes and winced in the pain. When you opened your eyes, you found out you weren’t the only one to fall. Another man had cursed at the driver and rubbed his backside.

“Hey, you alright?” you heard a familiar voice say. You looked above you to find Ramsay Bolton staring down on you. Your head had landed right in his lap. You felt your face grow hot as you quickly pulled yourself to your feet. You noticed Ramsay holding out a hand for you.

“I’m fine!” you said, louder than expected. “It’s fine. I am fine. Thank you.” You turned away from him.

“Y/N?” He called out to you. You turned to him again. One earbud out of his ear. He pointed to your backside. “You have dirt on your—

You brushed off your skirt and turned away from him again, mortified. 

You weren’t sure why Robb Stark liked Ramsay so much at first. He was rude. He had little patience. Ramsay wasn’t your boss, but you still felt his anger when he went off on someone. Ramsay was a Type A businessman. Yet, he still rode the bus just like you.

You weren’t sure what it was. Maybe it was how aggressive he was. Or the way he controlled a room with his attention, but you developed a crush on the horrid boss everyone seemed to hate. You found yourself looking at him as often as you could. Sometimes you even let yourself fantasize about him and you in the abandoned meeting room no one ever uses. 

And now you just fell into his lap and he saw all the dirt on your skirt. So much for a confident day.

You walked into the office with speed and finesse. At least, you could avoid Ramsay all day. You went into the bathroom to fix yourself up before the big presentation with the board. You didn’t look half bad. In fact, you looked much better than you felt. You heard the faint sound of thunder again. Mother Nature was on your side.

As you entered the board meeting room, you noticed male and female board members make their way inside and settling themselves in their seats. Some caught up with others, few frowned, and Robb quickly came up to you.

“Hey, didn’t see you come in this morning, you all good to go?” he smiled at you. You nodded until you saw Ramsay enter the room out of the corner of your eye. You wanted to hide.

“I’m fine,” you gulped. Robb looked back to a full room of board members. He shook his head.  
“Don’t worry, they only look intimidating. They’ll love you. I promise,” Robb went to go take a seat with everyone else.

“I wasn’t worried about the board members,” you said to yourself. After Robb introduced you, your presentation went off with a hitch. You and your team had worked hard on new ideas to modernize Stark Industries and push them forward to stay relevant. You had everything from social media ideas to outsourced research to prove that these ideas would work. 

Most board members nodded and approved of the ideas. Very few rolled their eyes and frowned at the idea of modernizing a company. You did catch an older man dozing off. When you finished, you felt a great sense of relief. It was all over, and you didn’t fuck up once. 

You looked to Robb who left with three of the board members. He gave you two big thumbs up. You could feel that promotion coming. Soon, you would have your own office to work from and several people under you. You started to put your things away when you heard a voice.

“Y/N? Can I speak with you for a moment?” Ramsay asked. You couldn’t avoid him now. 

“Of course,” you said. You knew better than to tell him no. Ramsay leaned against the board room table. His sleeves were rolled up and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. You wanted to peek at his chest for a moment longer, but he began to speak.

“That was impressive, and I’m not easily impressed,” Ramsay said. 

“Thank you,” you replied, surprised at the compliment. 

“Well done, really. Robb did mention to me he was thinking of promoting you. He wanted me to see what he sees in you and now I understand. You’re very good at your job, Y/N.” Ramsay stepped closer to you.

“Thank you. That means a lot coming from you,” you said, noting how close Ramsay was, and how empty the board room was.

“Did Robb tell you that when you get promoted that you would be working side by side with me?” Ramsay teased. His eyes gave you a once over. 

“No, he didn’t,” you watched Ramsay’s fingers itch. His eyes never left the sight of your lips. 

“If you had to ask me, I’m very enthusiastic about working with you more often,” Ramsay closed in the space between you two. You felt your palms shaking. Breathing wasn’t easy. 

“I-I’m excited to work with you too,” you said much quicker than you intended. Ramsay’s hand wrapped around your waist and brought you close.

“You’re so cute when you’re nervous around me,” Ramsay kissed you. His genuine kiss turned hungry when you kissed him back. His lips moved against yours with passion and something else. There was a new found energy he pushed into you. His hands touched your backside and moved down to your thighs. One of his hands went up your skirt and rubbed your panties continuously.

You felt yourself getting wetter down there with the power of his touch. Ramsay’s mouth sucked on your neck as he continued to rub you more and more. Then a cell phone rang between the two of you Startled, you separated from Ramsay as he answered the phone.

“Hello? Yes? What do you want?” he angrily answered, annoyed by the disturbance. You didn’t want the fun to stop, so you did something you’d never thought you would do. You knelt down before him and started to unzip his pants.

“Yes. I’m going to tell you right now that’s not going to work,” Ramsay watched you with wide eyes as you went down on him. His breath hitched when you kissed the tip of his penis. You took him inside your mouth and started to suck his cock. He continued to talk on the phone.

“Alright. Yes. Give me five minutes and I’ll call you back,” Ramsay almost moaned. His voice purred to you as saliva covered his cock. You watched his eyes roll back slightly. “Just give me five minutes that’s all I need. I’ll get back to you.”

Ramsay hung up the phone and held your head in place while you sucked his cock until he pulled you back up and set you on the board room table. It was heavy, long, and sturdy. No way were you two going to break it, but fuck you were ready to try.

Ramsay un-zipped and took off your skirt. His mouth already buried deep into your vagina and clit. His tongue went wild right over it and he sucked on it and chuckled.

“I’ve been thinking about doing that since this morning,” he purred. “Watching you fall right onto my lap. Your head next to my cock. You had me so hard all damn day.” Ramsay took his cock and penetrated into you. He held onto your thighs while his cock moved back and forth into you. This was so much better than you imagined and then you had a thought. You looked back to the open doorway to the board room and then to Ramsay.

“What if we get caught?” you asked. Ramsay still fucked you. He opened your blouse and pulled down one side of your bra. He kissed and then sucked at your nipple, earning him a loud moan from you. 

“Then let them catch us,” he kissed your neck, still pumping his cock into you. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.” A new excitement took over the both of you. You pushed yourself up and grabbed Ramsay’s shirt collar. You feel the heat of his breath on your face. You kissed him while he fucked you close to the edge of the table.

He took his thumb and rubbed your clit while you let yourself fall back onto the table, watching the doorway. You secretly hoped someone caught you. Just show you could see their face. You felt getting close to your own edge while Ramsay’s breath became shorter. 

He pulled you off the table and turned you around. As he bent you over, his tongue dragged between your opening and your asshole. His right hand went to your clit again while he entered you from the back. You were so wet that when he entered again, both of you sighed from the pleasure. Ramsay began to speed up his rhythm, and you couldn’t bear to hold on any longer.

“Ramsay, I’m going to—

“Do it! I wanna hear you,” he said into your ear. He bent down close to you. “Cum for me. Do it.” You did as he commanded. Ramsay kept rubbing you throughout the whole orgasm. Your legs went numb while you felt yourself explode in ecstasy. Ramsay pulled out of you and spilled his seed over your ass cheek. After a minute of heavy breathing and cooling down, you both heard footsteps nearing the board room.

Quickly putting on your clothes and fixing yourselves, you both turned to see Robb Stark enter the room again.

“Oh! I see you and Ramsay have been talking,” Robb smiled, not noticing Ramsay’s hair and tie were very much askew. “Did he tell you that both of you were going to be working together?”

“Yes he did,” you nodded, smirking. “I think he and I are going to work very well together.”


End file.
